Anime Rap Battle Free For All
by DuperGhoul TV
Summary: Inspired by ERB, by nice peter and epic Lloyd. Five anime favorites duke it out one on one in a rap battle. We have Ash, Goku, Sailor, Hetalia's Britain and Death the Kid. Rated T for mild language! Review your thoughts on who won! Wait.. what could be in chapter two! This rap battle has special guest from all over so enjoy
1. The rap battle

February 26, 2014 on a island south of Japan.

Ash, Yugi, Goku, Naruto, Sailor Moon, Rin, Ichigo, Britain and Death the Kid were standing in front of an abandoned building.

"So you are saying all of use are supposed to compete in an anime free-for-all rap battle," Naruto said.

"This is going to be awesome," Ash said.

"I came all the way hare for this," Ichigo said.

"Well why not? This could be fun," Goku said.

"Yeah, but I'm not good at rapping," Yugi said.

"Can't you just use 'your Ferrow transformation," Britain said.

"Now that would be cheating, I'll just watch it," Yugi replied.

"You're just now worrying about cheating," Rin, from Blue exorcist, said.

"Well, what are we going to do for 2 months," Sailor said.

"Um, Naruto want to spare for the next few months," Goku said.

"Sure," Naruto said getting ready.

April 14, 2014 inside the abandoned building

Yugi, Ichigo and Rin were fixing up the old building. Yugi was fixing the stage as Ichigo was placing up more curtains. Rin meanwhile was setting up the chairs.

Naruto entered the room. "How's everything going in here," he said.

"Almost ready for the big show this weekend," Ash said.

"I'm stuck on lines. I might not participate," Naruto said.

"Me too," Ichigo said.

"Gotta try at least my friend," Ash said.

The anime stars continued to fix up the building for the rap battle.

April 15, 2014 The Rap Battle Starts!

Millions of anime fans from across the globe arrived at the stage. Even more millions were watching live from fanfiction.

Rin, Ichigo and Yugi were standing on stage hosting. The contestants were back stage waiting for their turn.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Dorks and Geeks, Trolls and Derps alike! Welcome to the anime free-for-all rap battle," Rin shouted.

The entire audience screamed for joy.

"We have five anime stars raping for your entertainment purpose only," Yugi said.

"The beat is hard hip hop instrumental 2013. First up is Ash Ketchum," Ichigo stated.

The music started playing as Ash rushed on the stage and started his verse. He had Pikachu on his shoulder

Ash Ketchum- By Shamewtube666

Pikachu, I choose you! Let's take the stage.

My series is the golden age.

I spit faster then Jolteon's stats.

My pokemon and I shall win, just look at these charts.

I'm about to bring the heat like Charizard.

My cartoon is a legend, you guys are just turds.

Chances of winning now is just as slim as catching Mew.

All you losers got nothing on my perfect crew.

-Ash verse end-

The audience whispered to each other after he finished.

"Well I tried," Ash said.

"Next up is the one and only Sailor Moon," Rin said. Sailor stepped on stage

Sailor moon- Siily Lilly

Listen here, you're a perv not a champion!

Every season you serve another one of the devil's sin.

I'm all beauty, you're series is running out of ideas.

Meanwhile, I'll be gaining fans from over seas.

Speaking of which, how come you never age?!

At least I don't keep poor animals trapped in a cage

Get ready to fell the power of the very own Luna.

In fact you're raps smell like Tuna (bleh)

\- Sailor Verse end-

"Top that," Sailor said.

"Now put your hands together for Son Goku," Yugi said.

Everyone cheered as they heard that name.

Goku dashed in and started rapping.

Goku- FireSpeed

You think you can beat me? I'm like the anime SuperMan.

Sailor Moon, you have idiotic fans.

Ash, I bet I have bigger balls than yours.

Been born since 737 and still alive to the core.

Not to mention, I am a Saiyan.

You don't wanna mess with me when my level is 9000!

Go back home and make out with your ma.

Let's finish this! Kamehameha!

\- Goku verse end-

Hands slowly clapped at his verse. Goku smirked at his fame.

"Guys, featuring KJMusical as Britain from Hetalia," Ichigo stated.

"Who," a random member said.

Britain stepped on stage. "You're about to find out," he said.

Hetalia's Britain- KJMusical

Listening to you 3 rap is nothing but a mere tragedy

The Brit's here to make you bow down like I'm your majesty

Ash, you were way too young to start being a Pokemon trainer.

Goku or Kakarrot, your blonde hair is popular? But I'm no hater.

And Sailor Moon, you're 14, too young to be a hero, young lady,

You'd probably quit after this verse, because you're a crybaby

Oh thinking of giving up? Well, you best do so quickly.

Because the three of you are more annoying than Italy!

\- Britain verse end -

Italy appeared behind Britain. "Ve! Pasta," Italy said.

"Still don't know who that is," the same random guy said.

"Oh shut up," Britain said.

"And now last up is the son of grim reaper himself," Rin said.

Death the Kid huffed coming on stage. He had Patty and Liz in gun form in his pockets.

Death the Kid- Duperghoul

Get ready to bow to the O.C.D. king

My lyrics are completely symmetrical, just ask Bing

Sailor, have I ever seen so much Yuri?

Ash, items can't help you, not even berries!

Goku, you have fans? Say that to me!

Britain, you're here because your friends said 'bye'

Patty and Liz, let's take these clowns down!

This O.C.D. king just claimed the rightful crown!

\- Death The Kid verse end-

The beat finally stopped and the crowd remained silent

"And there you have it folks," Ichigo said.

"Be sure to leave you're thoughts on who won as you leave," Yugi said.

"It's finally over, now I can go home," Rin stated.

"Did anyone catch Death's little in joke," a audience member said.

"Not a clue," someone else said.

Then Naruto ran on stage. "Did I miss it," he complained.

"Sorry," Death said. Dramatic music began playing.

"No..no..Noooo'" Naruto screamed. Naruto slowly transformed into kyuubi mode and growled at the audience as they began running

Kyuubi Naruto- deathleader

YAAA Now I am Free I CAN KILL ALL HUMANS, WILL ONE OF MY TAILS I WILL BRING DOWN A MOUNTEN TOP ON YOUR HOUSE AND you CAN"T STOP ME.

THE FORTH COULD ONLY SEAL ME AWAY. WHAT HOPE DO YOU HAVE SO FACE THE END!

\- Naruto finishes firing a dark shadow ball at the ceiling, making the entire building collapse. -

The only survivers were the anime heroes. They stood up and glared at the kyuubi!

Who won? Naruto doesn't count!

You be the judge by reviewing!

Shamewtube666 as Ash Ketchum

Siily Lilly as Sailor Moon

FireSpeed as Son Goku

JKMusical as Hetalia's Britain

Duperghoul/ me as Death the Kid

Deathleader as Naruto

Check out chapter two now for deleted lines! There are even extended versions! Check it out after a review!


	2. uncut, extended and even then some

This chapter features uncut and extender lines. Just something special for you guys.

This doesn't count as the actually battle, so read chapter one for the real deal

Hetalia's Britain extended rap verse, don't ask...

Listening to you 3 rap is nothing but a mere tragedy

The Brit's here to make you bow down like I'm your majesty

Ash, you were way too young to start being a Pokemon trainer.

I'll beat you like Tyson, Harrison and a million other strangers!

You're a carbon copy of Red from the original games

That I wouldn't even touch, because they're THAT lame!

Goku or Kakarrot, your blonde hair won't take you very far.

You're old fashioned, don't bother with your Kamehameha!

And Sailor Moon, you're 14, too young to be a hero, young lady,

You'd probably quit after this verse, because you're a crybaby!

I have the Axis &amp; Allies to seal your Sailor friend's fates.

You're a wimp? No wonder Mamoru left for the United States!

I have my black magic, come battle me if you all dare!

I'll break you all like Russia does to Thomas Busby's Chair!

Oh thinking of giving up? Well, you best do so quickly.

Because the three of you are more annoying than Italy!

\- Britain verse done -

Death the Kid verse uncut! Changed because I gone over board with the O.C.D. jokes, that they might be offensive. You've been warned, really sorry guys. ...

I admite it, I have O.C.D. Problem guys?

I think I'm on LSD watching you Guys!

Sailor Moon, keep your Yuri to yourself, OK?

Oh Goku, you're going to form into DK?

Thinking about it, Ash you have O.C.D, too!

Why is catch in them all so cool?

And Britain, nobody has even heard of Hetalia

This O.C.D. just won! Tried to warn ya!

\- Death the Kid verse end - What I tell you? Sorry once again! Did you catch what I did with Death's rap? Here's a hint, each line has eight words! I'll tell you later, but first here's Sailor Moon's rough draft.

Sailor Moon- Rough Draft

Ash you are just a pervert!

Tonight you're sleeping in the dirt!

Also what even makes you a hero?

Your just a big fat zero! - (She also tried "Your chances of winning is close to zero!"

Your about to be beaten by the moon.

Your lyrics make you sound more like a lune!

I'm all beauty, your no brains!

No one to help break off your chains!

\- Sailor Moon Rough Draft end -

Yeah, lot of problems with her rap, so she changed it.

Back to Death the Kid, I made his lines have eight words each in 8 lines. Eight is his favorite letter, because it's symmetrical both ways you cut it. Just a little inside joke. I would say this is over, but I have a deleted rapper for you guys!

Welcome Naruto, whose lyrics didn't rhyme and broke the flow of battle. Just read...

Naruto- deathleader

Hey there all Naruto in the house... Look over there, Salor Moon and all friends.

Ash , your more hash.

Goku, I'm a smoke you.

Little Moony you so silly and filly.

you call what you face Demons, you aint seen true Demons yet little girl hows a taste.

Now I let mate Kyuubi tell what A True Demon is. (Transforms into his ninetail form!)

YAAA Now I am Free I CAN KILL ALL HUMANS, WILL ONE OF MY TAILS I WILL BRING DOWN A MOUNTEN TOP ON YOUR HOUSE AND you CAN"T STOP ME.

THE FORTH COULD ONLY SEAL ME AWAY. WHAT HOPE DO YOU HAVE SO FACE THE END!

-Naruto end -

The last two lines were in his ninetails form. You see what I mean? It broke the flow of the battle, sorry deathleader


End file.
